


Future Inquiry

by Skye



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sion begins an interesting series of questions to Tatsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Inquiry

"Tatsuya-san, have you ever dated before?" Sion asked, looking up over his work, to his friend entering the room.

"Well, a little. Why do you ask?" Tatsuya replied, a little confused that Sion was now asking about a subject he had showed little interest in before.

"I just wanted to know, how should I ask for a date?"

"There's no real comfortable, easy way to do it. You just kind of have to go to the person, and then, bang! Out with it!"

"Oh, I see. So that's how Tatsuya-san would approach it," Sion considered.

"Well, maybe," Tatsuya laughed nervously. "Why are you talking about this? Could it be, you now have a person you like?" he asked, hoping to take the focus off himself.

"Yes, that's right."

"Really? What kind of person?"

"A really strong, passionate man."

"Man?" Tatsuya repeated. Things were becoming clearer now. Though Sion could confuse him at first, he'd catch on soon enough. "Oh, I understand now. Could this man be someone I know? A hero who wears yellow, maybe?"

Sion responded with a smile. "Yes, that's right. I love Domon-san. But, there's still something I'm confused about."

"What's that?"

"In this time, how many people is it acceptable to date?"

Tatsuya didn't even bother to respond. Was Sion thinking what he thought he was?

"I mean all at once," Sion clarified.

"I see. Well, I guess that would be their business."

"And what about you?" Sion asked.

"Huh? I haven't considered it before."

"And now?" Sion asked. Without Tatsuya realizing it, he had somehow snuck up to him, and was now touching his shoulder.

"Hm, well, I'm not really sure."

"I see. Well, I know you argue with him sometimes, but you like Domon-san too, don't you Tatsuya-san?"

"Well, maybe," Tatsuya said, not really wanting to consider that question with Sion already so close to him.

"And me? You also like me, right Tatsuya-san?"

Tatsuya turned around and grinned at Sion. He knew exactly where Sion was going with this, may as well stop dancing around the subject and shrug off his discomfort like he had his previous lifestyle. "Of course I like you, Sion. Now, how exactly do you plan for us to seduce Domon?"

Sion laughed. "Tatsuya-san, you're always so interesting." He gripped Tatsuya's arm now, glad he'd gotten where he wanted to be.


End file.
